A New Life
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: "I like you John, I mean that I have a massive crush on you and I can't keep it inside anymore. That's what Mycroft was helping me with, Love. I don't understand it but I understand that I love you. I needed to tell you and if you hate me then that's fine and if you leave, I'll die inside but, it's okay. it's out in the open now."


A New Life

Sherlock P.O.V

When I first met John, I deduced him as fast as I could. I still can't believe that he is okay with being MY flatmate; he is okay with all the crazy experiments, me playing the violin at all hours of the morning and when I don't talk for days on end. The only thing that bothers him is how little I eat but digesting slows me down so he never says anything but if he puts food down in front of me I make an effort to eat it.

After the events with the Black Lotus, I realised that my feelings for John had changed and that they were no longer platonic. I, Sherlock Holmes, realised that I am in love with John Hamish Watson.

A shocking revelation for someone who is married to their work and has never had a proper relationship, like ever. I'm sure that you are all able to deduct the fact that I'm a virgin although I would like to find out what all the fuss is about and how it feels to be connected to another human being so intimately. Mycroft claims that it's amazing and so does my younger brother, Quentin. (I have never mentioned him before so don't worry!)

John is out on another date with Sarah Sawyer, the doctor. I detest that woman with all of my being because John is mine! Not hers, mine! I decided that I should call Mycroft over and ask him what I should do with these new feelings. I would have asked Quentin but he is busy with work and I'm not allowed to bother him unless it's an emergency which it isn't really.

_221B Baker Street. It's important, please come and help – SH_

**I'm busy with Gregory, go and bother John. – MH**

_I can't, I need YOUR help and John's on a date with that fucking Sarah bint. – SH_

**LANGUAGE! I will come and help but you owe me big time! – MH**

About half an hour later Mycroft arrived at Baker Street. He looked really pissed off so no doubt I interrupted something. Probably sex. "What is so important, Sherlock? I was busy with Gregory because we only get so much free time together!" he demanded as soon as he entered the room, I didn't even get a hello first either, how rude!

"I'm in love with John!" I blurted.

The bloody bastard stood there and laughed at me! He actually laughed. I'm here, absolutely fucking terrified because of these new feelings and he's laughing. I should have just asked Quentin.

"Please can you stop laughing, Mycroft. I'm scared and I need your help." I whimpered and then I started crying. That shut him up pretty quickly and he stopped laughing.

"I understand that you're scared, Sherlock. I went through the same thing when I realised that I liked Gregory and because we Holmes's initially decided to stay away from feeling it has made falling in love harder and scarier than it should be. I will help you if you tell me how." Mycroft replied.

"Just tell me what to do, My. I don't know what to do!" I cried. I hate showing emotions because they influence people's opinions of you. Mycroft came and sat down next to me on the sofa. "Tell John how you feel, I know that you don't want to but he should know. He's back now anyway." Mycroft said as the door opened and John walked in.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. He was bound to, Mycroft doesn't show up for no reason. It's usually to get us to solve a case for him/the royals.

"I was giving my dear brother advice on emotions, John, nothing bad. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to Gregory. Remember what I said, Sherlock." Mycroft explained before leaving.

John just looked at me completely gone out. "What?" He asked. "You needed advice from your brother. What about?" He asked.

"Look, John, I need to tell you something. I'm not very good at this so you will have to excuse me for a moment whilst I gather my thoughts."

"What is it, Sherlock?"

"I like you John, I mean that I have a massive crush on you and I can't keep it inside anymore. That's what Mycroft was helping me with, Love. I don't understand it but I understand that I love you. I needed to tell you and if you hate me then that's fine and if you leave, I'll die inside but, it's okay. it's out in the open now."

I had barely registered what was going on, before I felt his lips pressed against mine. "Me too." He breathed on my lips, we were both smiling like idiots into the kiss but we didn't care.

That was the beginning of a new life for me, one filled with love and happiness. Something I have never had before ... ... ...


End file.
